The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating key information (keys) on users (persons).
It has been proposed that the biological conditions of persons such as fingerprints and venographic patterns be detected as key information (keys) for use in one type of applications such as data encryption and personal authentication. It has also been proposed that the user's biological conditions such as heartbeat and body motions be detected as key information for use in another type of applications such as those of controlling the reproduction of contents including music and videos.
An example of the above-mentioned first type of applications is discussed illustratively in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2004-228615) that discloses a key-isolating encryption method involving the use of secret information specific to each user. Another example is depicted in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2004-29920) that discloses an authentication method involving the use of biological information.
An example of the above-mentioned second type of applications is described illustratively in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 2001-299980) that discloses a method for changing the tempo of a piece of music being reproduced in keeping with the heartbeat or body motions of a user.